It's A Man Eat Man World
by LucyHeartfillia164
Summary: The team meets two new people who are a major asset to the team. Welcome Megan a.k.a 18, and Kyle. However, will 10k and 18 have a relationship, or 18 and Kyle? Hop on board to join the journey.


Z Nation (10k/OC)

1st Day Of Zombie Apocalypse

" Megan I want you to stay right here while I go and talk with Sheriff Mills" My dad says walking out of the house to talk with the Sheriff.

I sit on the old torn down green couch that is in the front room looking out of the window to watch my dad. I hear the T.V. warning sound starts blaring from the great room. I cautiously walk into the great room to find out that a zombie epidemic has broken out. ' _Maybe That's why dad wanted to talk with Jody Mills.'_ I think to myself.

"AHHH!" I hear my older brother Jacob yell with a thud soon following after.

I run into my dads office and pull the katana off of his wall, wrapping the sheath around my waist. I quickly rush up the stairs taking two stairs at a time. My blonde hair getting in my field of vision as I race down the hallway to find Jacob. A lock of hair gets into my eyes as I run into a hard… Chest?

I look up to Jacob's friend Kyle who I have a small crush on. "Where's Jacob?" I ask concerned. He points behind him, I look over his upper arm and see my brother slowly limping towards us. His skin is a pale dirty green, and he his moaning and groaning.

I pull the katana out of the sheath and look at my brother. No he's not my brother anymore he's one of _**those**_ things. I look back at Kyle, he gives me a nod for reassurance. I look back at it and get my katana ready. It steps closer to me reaching out to me kind of growling at me. I raise the katana above my head, "I Megan give you Jacob Ray Jones mercy" I bring the katana down and cut his head in half.

I turn around letting the katana drop to the ground. My knees get weak and a fall to the ground sobbing. Kyle walks over to me, bends down to hug me. "Megan I know it's hard but get up for me." He whispers in my ear coaxing me.

I shake my head ignoring him. I can't just get up and walk away, I'm 14 and just lost my 16 year old brother due to a zombie virus. The world is going to hell, and I'm tagging along.

3 Years later

"Kyle behind you!" I yell killing a Z that was in front of me.

I jog over to Kyle after he kills all the Z's around him. I turn back around to make sure all the Z's are gone. Right as I turn around I get tackled to the ground by a giant Z. I try to push it off by its too heavy. Right as it is about to bite me a hole gets blown through it's brain. I shove the Z off of me and look back at Kyle to see if it was him who killed the Z. He shakes his head with his machete at his side. I look around the area to see if I can see where the person is who shot the Z for me. I turn to my right and see a group of 5, I think, around a black truck. There is a boy who looks up from his rifle. ' _He must be the one who killed the Z'_

I quickly get up and wipe my pants off from the dirt on the road. I turn back around to face Kyle to see what he wants to do. His blonde head nods. We walk towards the group cautiously.

"Stop right there." A dark colored woman says after we are 10 feet away from each other.

Kyle and I stop, "We don't want any harm, we are just trying to find food and shelter." I state holding my hands up because the dark haired guy is aiming his rifle at us from the top of the truck.

The woman looks behind her at an old dude, who looks like a high hipster. He gives her a nod, same with a younger looking girl with dark hair too standing next to the old dude.

"My name is Warren, the old dude is Doc, the girl is Cassandra, the zombie looking dude is Murphy," I look to see Murphy standing behind the open door of the truck, "And the sniper up there is 10k." She finishes. I nod my head at everyone, Kyle has a poker face on.

"I'm 18, and this is Kyle." I say pointing behind me at Kyle.

"Why 18?" 10k asks.

"Why 10k?" I sass back.

He laughs, "How many Z I'm going to kill." He says.

"How many Z I killed in 45 seconds." I say.

He nods his head in approval. Warren clears her throat, "Where do you guys plan on going?" She asks, her hand still resting on her gun holder.

"Anywhere but New York." Kyle says walking in front of me in a protective way.

Warren looks at Doc, he smiles at her, "I like you two," Docs smiles at us, "Would you like to join us?" He asks.

Kyle looks back at me, I nod my head. He looks back to Warren, "Sure." He says.


End file.
